z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oldabe
Oldabe The one,the only. My z3n account: http://z3nclan.com/forum/profile/oldabe/ Z3N member info In-Game Name: z3n!Oldabe Forum Name: Oldabe Current Rank in Z3N: Council Country: Wisco USA Life During Z3N Oldabe joined Z3N in October of 2012. Oldabe has been working through the ranks since joining and is currently at the Council position. Behind the Game I started with JK2 and moved to JKA at one point. I have been in a lot of different clans over my years of Jedi academy; I will try to name the ones I remember. The first clan I was a part of was HOD(Honor over death) and was a padawan in this clan learning single and staff under the name Wolf. I left the clan shortly after and started jumping server to server until I meet one of the most important people in my jka career. I also changed my name to chaos which 99% of the jka community knows me as. At the time his name was Jazzman. We played almost every day together. He managed his own server so we decided to start our own clan. We created the clan BM (Blademasters) with the intention of making ourselves better players. As normal we started as a small clan and slowly grew for 6 months or so. With our positive rep our recruitment level turned drastically up. At one point there were over 100 members in the clan. With this amount of people things started happening between members causing members to leave and people not to join BM. The final straw was the server that was owned and managed by jazzman crashed causing our server to go offline for 2 months. After we got the server backup we could never get the clan back to full. After this failure I took a 6 month break from jka and returned. I then was asked to lead another clan name JSU. I ran this clan for a good year and half before I took a break again. Once again the clan fell apart with my break and I was left without a home and clan. I once again started jumping server to server and I met my best friend in jka and in rl now Oreo. He was just starting a clan called HKU and I joined with the purpose of helping this clan off the ground. After a few short months we were asked to join the Legendary Guardian clan which we accepted. While in LG I met some of the best jka players I have ever met including : opi(method), mia, lotus, and a lot more. LG leader had major rage problems so oreo, method, and I left the clan to start our own clan. We named this clan Remnant. Remnant I have to admit was the shortest clan I have ever run lasting only 3 or 4 months. Once again without a home I started jumping around server to server until I met {SoTFK} and joined the clan. {SoTFK} is extremely similar to Z3N with the way the clan was run and community it has. I played there for a year or so until I got the offer I couldn't refuse. I was offered a trial into a base clan named Fatal. Trialing for this base clan meant I would have to leave {SoTFK}. I took the risk and trialed for the clan. I barely passed the trial and started my base career. I have spent the last 3-4 years basing with fatal and its members’ archangel, lotus, slink, shadow, oreo, wind, and earth until most of the members stopped playing. (Currently only earth plays still). During this time I would play here at z3n after oreo brought me here. With the clan disbanding I wanted a place I could make a difference and a place where I felt I would be welcomed. I understood being a base player meant I would have a lot of people against me. I felt I would prove to everyone in z3n that was meant to be here. I am currently stilling prove my worth every day as much as I can ;). Other info: Networking student, have managed servers and game servers, websites, technology nut.